moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Irritator/Old
Epsilon Army |role = Long-range unit disruption |useguns = Terminus gas launcher |tier = 3 |hp = 525 |armortype = Heavy |cost = $1600 |time = 1:04 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub and Epsilon Construction Yard * Pandora Hub |speed = 5 |range = 14, minimum 4 |ability = Weapon makes enemies attack their own allies for a short time |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Unaffected by chaos gas |actor = Butsaay |artist = Bu7loos}} In version 3.0, the Irritator's predecessor was Deviator, an Epsilon stolen tech unit obtained by infiltrating an enemy Epsilon Construction Yard and Pandora Hub, which fired chaos gas that caused enemies to attack friend and foe indiscriminately. This was changed when stolen tech was reworked, chaos gas was retconned out of existence and replaced by Foehn's confusion ray; the Deviator became the current Irritator while its place on the stolen tech grid was replaced by the Dybbuk-Seizer. Official description In the time the chemical concoction known as Terminus had just been synthesized, it was considered a highly dangerous new weapon, driving people to almost insane amounts of bloodlust. Terminus was only to be utilized with the utmost caution and when all friendly units had been cleared of the area of effect as the behavior of the victims would become highly unpredictable. Now that all Epsilon infantry have standard inoculations to the poison, as well as special filters being installed in their vehicles, only the Terminus B strain – used in the Rage Inductor – is still deadly when exposed to humans or animals. This made way for the use of Terminus on a larger scale, such as with Dream Weavers. The Deviator could actually be considered a step back, abandoning all sense of safety and friendly fire prevention in order to gain victory, whatever the cost. This recklessly powerful artillery fires salvos of highly pressurized, distilled Terminus gas to induce victims into a fit of pure, murderous rage, attacking anything on sight. Deviators are not often seen on the battlefield due to its use being considered highly dangerous for all combatants. Even so, its ability to turn entire battalions upon each other from afar makes it an incredibly powerful weapon in the hands of the proselyte who has the means, the methods, and the madness, to acquire them.Epsilon Units on the official but now outdated Mental Omega 3.0 website Behind the scenes The Deviator's voxel is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * The Deviator is very similar to the Ordos Deviator from Dune: 2000 and Emperor: Battle for Dune. * Originally the Deviator was supposed have its weapon overhauled from chaos gas to toxic gas, making it a long-ranged anti-infantry vehicle in 3.3, but it was never implemented due to reasons mentioned aboveProposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 on the old Mental Omega 3.0 website. ** Despite this, the toxic Deviator cameo is still present in the game files. See also * Deviation Fist - predecessor from version 2.0 and older References zh:变节者 Category:Subpages Category:3.0 content